Pequeñas historias de American Horror
by Cris Snape
Summary: Historias de fantasmas y locura. Pequeños fragmentos de pesadilla, centrados en todos los personajes de la serie. Hoy, Hayden.
1. Adeleide Estúpidos

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Hola, holita a todo el mundo. Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre "American Horror Story" y siento cierto miedo escénico. Llevaba algún tiempo con la idea rondándome por la cabeza y me he convencido para llevarla a cabo de una vez. Este fic estará formado por un montón de viñetas de, exactamente, 155 palabras (adoro el formato 155v)cada una y cada capítulo se centrará en un personaje de la serie, de ambas temporadas. Para facilitarme el trabajo, iré siguiendo el orden alfabético que nos proporciona nuestro querido Fanfiction. Por ese motivo, este primer capítulo está dedicado a Adelaide. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**1**

**Adelaide**

**Estúpidos**

Adelaide se detiene frente a la casa y la observa en silencio. Sabe perfectamente lo que pasa en su interior, aunque nadie más parezca ser capaz de verlo.

Escucha las voces de los niños antes de que aparezcan en su campo visual. Muchas veces la han llamado tonta, idiota y mongólica y, aunque procure no hacerles caso, duele ser insultada de esa manera. Porque Adelaide no es una estúpida. Ella es una niña especial, con una visión del mundo única.

Les advierte de que no es conveniente entrar en la casa, pero los gemelos de pelo rojo no le hacen caso. Se ríen de ella y penetran en el interior de la vivienda entre risas y bromas.

Ellos son los auténticos estúpidos. No tienen ni idea de lo que les espera allí dentro. Adelaide sabe que ya no volverá a verlos con vida y se da media vuelta. No se lamenta. Tendrían que haberla escuchado.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí la primera viñeta. Ojalá que la hayáis disfrutado. Por cierto, y antes de seguir avanzando en la historia, debéis saber que contendrá spoilers de la primera y la segunda temporada. Como veis, el primer capítulo está ubicado en el principio de todo. No hay mejor manera de empezar un fic que por el principio. ¿No creéis? Para dejar vuestras opiniones, ya sabéis cómo proceder. Besetes y hasta el próximo._


	2. Alma Prejuicios

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**2**

**Alma**

**Prejuicios**

En cuanto Kit la estrechó entre sus brazos, Alma supo que había estado fumando. Odiaba que lo hiciera porque el olor se le introducía en las fosas nasales y casi siempre le provocaba nauseas, pero esa noche no pudo protestar. Kit estaba hambriento de ella y se notaba en sus besos apasionados y sus caricias exigentes.

Alcanzaron la cama a trompicones. Kit le quitó la ropa de un tirón y, durante un instante, ella fue plenamente consciente del contraste entre sus tonos de piel. Pálida y morena. Algo prohibido y mal visto por la sociedad.

Alma sabía que casi nadie aprobaba su relación, pero en cuanto su marido volvió a besarla, su corazón gritó que eran sólo prejuicios y que ninguno hacía nada mal por quererse y desearse. Porque el amor era más importante que el color y ellos no eran simplemente blanco y negra. Eran marido y mujer y eso no podía estar mal.

* * *

_He aquí la segunda viñeta. ¿Qué os parece?_


	3. Amir ¡Boom!

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**3**

**Amir**

**¡Boom!**

¡Boom! Y todo terminó.

Los años de escuela soportando insultos y humillaciones de todo tipo. Las presiones de papá y mamá siempre pidiendo más y más. Y el miedo, sobre todo el miedo.

No sólo el miedo a que el asesino entrara por la puerta de la biblioteca y les diera un tiro a todos. También el miedo a levantarse por la mañana y comprender que, pese a sus esfuerzos, siempre sería un fracasado. No importaba cuánto lo intentara. Jamás sería ni el más inteligente, ni el más guapo, ni el más popular. Sólo era Amir, el que no se metía con nadie. El chico de gafas al que todos hostigaban porque estaba solo y no podía defenderse.

¡Boom!

Todo terminó.

Pese a estar convencido de que la muerte supondría un gran descanso, Amir hizo el último esfuerzo por sobrevivir. Fracasó, quedándose sin mandíbula y notando como el teléfono se le escurría antes de morir.

* * *

_¿Reviews? Si dejáis alguno y os gusta Tate, os visitará esta noche en vuestra habitación. Pero no os disparará ni nada. Prometido._


	4. Beauregard Incomprensión

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**4**

**Beauregard**

**Incomprensión**

Beauregard raras veces entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

No sabía por qué debía vivir en ese ático oscuro y sucio si no había hecho nada malo que ameritase un castigo. Ignoraba a qué se debían esas cadenas que lo mantenían unido a la pared y no le permitían jugar como un niño normal. Y, definitivamente, no entendía por qué mamá se negaba a abrazarle y a besarle como sí hacía con el hermano que había nacido sin sufrir ningún tipo de discapacidad.

Beauregard raras veces entendía lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero sabía que el trato que le dispensaban era injusto. Él quería salir de ese lugar, correr por la casa y jugar como cualquier otro chiquillo de su edad. Ansiaba demostrarle a mamá que también era normal.

Tampoco entendió lo que ocurría cuando ese hombre apareció y le impidió respirar. Sólo supo que después estaba muerto y seguía encerrado y solo.

* * *

_Beauregard me da muchísima pena. Constance es un gran personaje, el mejor de la primera temporada, pero todavía no entiendo cómo le permitieron criar a sus hijos si demostró ser una madre no demasiado buena. Horrible, diría yo. _

_¿Algo que decir? Voy a empezar a pensar que estáis tan muertos como la mayoría de personajes de la primera temporada. Aunque ellos eran muchísimo más habladores, vaya que sí._


	5. Ben Deseo

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**5**

**Ben**

**Deseo**

Subió por la columna vertebral y bajó derecho hasta su entrepierna. La mente de Ben se nubló y sólo pudo pensar en aquel firme trasero enfundado en medias de seda. Fantaseó con la posibilidad de acariciarlo, pellizcarlo y morderlo y la garganta se le quedó seca.

Hubiera sido tan fácil. Sabía que ella estaba más que dispuesta para él, que sólo necesitaba dar un paso adelante y tomar lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera y durante todo el tiempo que deseara, pero Ben logró contenerse en el último suspiro.

No era correcto. No podía volver a traicionar a Vivien. No cuando conocía tan bien cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de sus actos.

Dio un paso atrás, roto de dolor y frustración, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Nunca más sucumbiría ante sus deseos más primarios. Aprendería a pensar con la cabeza y le demostraría a Vivien lo mucho que la quería. No habría más traiciones.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Bianca Imitador

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**6**

**Bianca**

**Imitador**

La casa de los asesinatos era un lugar fascinante. Cuando Bianca la vio por primera vez, ignoraba por completo su historia y, pese a ello, fue plenamente consciente de que era un sitio único y especial.

Cuando era adolescente y su madre decidió llevarla a un psicólogo, Bianca comprendió que no era como los demás. Lo que a otros chicos de su edad les causaba horror o rechazo, a ella le atraía poderosamente.

La muerte era una de esas cosas. La primera vez que mató a un animal, el placer experimentado fue cien veces mejor que el de un vulgar orgasmo. Fue entonces cuando empezó a empaparse de todo aquello, cuando descubrió la casa y cuando decidió que sería como aquel hombre que, años atrás, había acabado con la vida de dos anodinas enfermeras.

Bianca sonrió mientras la puerta de la calle se cerraba. Sus víctimas estaban indefensas y ella estaba dispuesta a darlo todo.

* * *

_¿Nadie dice nada? ¡Venga, hombre! Haceos notar._


	7. Billie Dean Tommy

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**7**

**Billie Dean**

**Tommy**

— ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¡Más de las diez!

— ¡Déjame tranquila! Si por ti fuera, me pasaría encerrada todo el santo día.

— Pero. ¿Qué dices? Si siempre estás por ahí.

— Me paso el día trabajando. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que salga un rato con mis amigas?

— Porque si hubieras estado en casa, Tommy no estaría muerto.

— ¡No te atrevas a…! ¡No fue mi culpa!

Billie Dean, que tenía cinco años y no entendía por qué papá y mamá se pasaban el día gritándose, se metió debajo de la cama y se tapó los oídos. Ella también echaba de menos a Tommy, pero no estaba siempre enfadada. Tommy fue el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, pero se había ido para siempre.

— Diles que se callen, Billie.

La niña abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, pero esa voz era como la de Tommy.

— Que se callen, por favor. Fue por mi culpa.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	8. Brian Diferentes

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**8**

**Bryan**

**Diferentes**

En apariencia, eran iguales. Hermanos gemelos, los dos traviesos, desobedientes y propensos a romper cosas. Pero sólo en apariencia.

Al menos, Bryan no se sentía idéntico a su hermano. Troy era más valiente e impulsivo y se le daba genial jugar a la pelota. Bryan prefería los juegos de construcción y optaba por pensarse las veces dos cosas antes de actuar. Si por él hubiera sido, hubieran abandonado la casa en cuanto la cosa se puso fea, pero eso dejó de tener importancia mucho tiempo atrás.

Y lo más importante, a Troy no le importaba compartir la eternidad con Infantata, pero a Bryan sí. Le odiaba por haberlos matado, condenándolos a estar atrapados en esa casa y a no crecer. A ser niños para siempre.

Troy afirmaba que ser niño es lo mejor, pero Bryan extraña las cosas que nunca hará. A uno le hubiera gustado ser hombre. Al otro no. Por eso son diferentes.

* * *

_Gracias a AmandaElders por su comentario. ¿Algo que decir después de esta cosa?_


	9. Chad Látex

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**9**

**Chad **

**Látex**

Cuando vio a Patrick por primera vez, no le cupo la menor duda de que era el hombre de su vida. Era atractivo e inteligente y la pasión que surgió entre ellos no tardó en convertirse en amor. No llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos cuando decidieron iniciar un proyecto vital en común, ilusionados y dispuesto a darlo todo para que saliera bien.

Realmente fue perfecto hasta que llegaron a la casa. Chad no sabía qué les había pasado. Unos días atrás estaban planeando adoptar un hijo y, en cuestión de segundos, todo se vino abajo. Patrick cambió, él se obsesionó con la idea de hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad y su relación se hizo añicos.

Ese traje de látex era su última esperanza. Confiaba en que a Patrick le gustase. Quería que volvieran la pasión y el amor y regresó a casa ilusionado y con la certeza de que no soportaría otro fracaso.

* * *

_¿Comentarios? No sabéis cuánto me ha costado cuadrar esta viñeta._


	10. Charles Hijo

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**10**

**Charles**

**Hijo**

Thaddeus no estaba muerto. No podía estarlo. No, no y no.

Ese hombre no se lo había llevado y no se había vengado cruelmente causando daño a su hijo.

No era posible porque Thaddeus sólo era un bebé, una criatura inocente que jamás le hizo daño a nadie.

Claro, que los hijos de todas aquellas mujeres que acudían a él en busca de ayuda tampoco habían causado mal alguno. Tan sólo fueron engendrados en el momento equivocado, nada más.

Charles nunca quiso hacer daño a nadie. Nunca obligó a nada a ninguna de esas mujeres. ¿Por qué ese loco quería vengarse de él? ¿Por qué se había llevado a Thaddeus? ¿Por qué lo había devuelto hecho trizas?

Charles Montgomery observó el cadáver de su desdichado bebé y decidió que aquello no era real. Thaddeus no estaba muerto y él lo iba a demostrar. Lo traería de vuelta a casa y todos serían felices para siempre.

* * *

_Me ha costado un poco averiguar quién era Charles M.. Es un personaje la mar de interesante y espero que os haya gustado la viñetita. ¿Reviews?_


	11. Chloe Consecuencias

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**11**

**Chloe**

**Consecuencias**

¿Cuántas veces había paseado por los pasillos del instituto creyéndose la reina del universo? ¿Cuántas veces se había metido con la gente fea, con los empollones o lo que, simplemente, no le caían en gracia? ¿Cuántas veces se había reído de él?

Chloe miró la pistola y suplicó. A su lado, Kyle yacía muerto después de un intento vano por recuperar el control de la situación. Procura recordar qué le ha hecho a ese chico para que él desee matarla, pero no encuentra nada. Porque nunca se ha metido con Tate. Puede que lo encontrara raro y que a veces se riera de él con sus amigas porque todo el mundo sabe que los que viven en aquella casa están chiflados, pero nunca le ha atacado directamente. Sí a otros, pero nunca él.

Quizá ese fuera el precio a pagar por sus acciones. Chloe cerró los ojos y escuchó el disparo que sesgó su vida.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


	12. Constance Orgullo

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**12**

**Constance**

**Orgullo**

Toda la vida luchando por crear algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa y toda la vida fracasando en el intento. De su numerosa prole, no le quedaban más que recuerdos de vergüenza, niños retrasados y fantasmas resentidos. Constance siempre quiso alcanzar la perfección, pero fue castigada con mediocridad. Quizá había sido demasiado exigente, tal vez la perfección no existía y _alguien_ pretendía hacérselo ver al enviarle tanta decepción, pero ella quería seguir luchando. Nunca había sido una mujer que se rindiera fácilmente.

Cuando alzó al bebé en brazos por primera vez, supo que lo había conseguido. Ese niño, el hijo de su querido Tate, era lo que llevaba tantos años buscando. No le importaba que esa loca le hubiera dicho que era el Mal absoluto. Era su nieto, precioso, sano y con ojos brillantes, y Constance se lo llevaría a casa y lo criaría como debía ser criado. Sería una orgullosa ganadora. Se lo merecía.

* * *

_Constance es un personaje que me encanta, aunque fuera bastante cabrona con sus hijos. Con todos. ¿Reviews?_


	13. Dallas Asesinato

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**13**

**Dallas**

**Asesinato**

Después de muchos años intentándolo, Dallas vio cumplido su sueño más oscuro, ése que le obsesionaba desde niño y que marcó su destino de forma definitiva. Realmente había pensado que sería de otra manera, pero cuando vio el cuerpo colgado de la lámpara del recibidor, sintió que todos sus esfuerzos se habían visto recompensados.

Quizá el momento triunfal llegara un poco tarde y resultara un tanto amargo porque él también estaba muerto. Cuando entró en esa casa, pensó en imitar a uno de sus grandes ídolos y terminó degollado por sus anteriores víctimas. Era irónico, no le cabía duda. Ellas le quitaron la vida e intentaron arruinarle su existencia como fantasma, pero ya daba igual.

Dallas observó el cadáver de ese tal Ben y sonrió. Resultaba tremendamente placentero pensar en que él también había logrado arrebatar una vida. No le importaba ser un ente condenado al olvido. Esa sensación de poder le acompañaría por siempre.

* * *

_Un personaje más. Ya me diréis qué os parece :)_


	14. Derrick Cerdo

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**14**

**Derrick**

**Cerdo**

Estaba decidido. Iba a hacerlo. Después de toda una vida dejándose avasallar por sus miedos, Derrick se enfrentaría a ellos. Miraría a la cara a todos sus temores y se reiría a mandíbula batiente porque, tal y como afirmaba su terapeuta, no había nada que no pudiera enfrentar en esa vida.

Cuando era niño, le daban miedo los perros. De adolescente, hablar en público. De adulto, las leyendas urbanas. Había pasado demasiado tiempo viendo peligros por todas partes, pero nunca más volvería a estar asustado. Era un hombre adulto y nada ni nadie iba a hacerle daño.

Ponerse frente al espejo y pronunciar esas palabras no fue nada fácil. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad y sudaba profusamente. Creyó que ese monstruo iría a por él, pero tras unos segundos no pasó nada y sonrió.

Después, el cerdo salió de la lucha y acabó con su existencia. Derrick no tuvo tiempo para tener miedo.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido?_


	15. Detective Colquitt

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**15**

**Detective Colquitt**

**Sabueso**

Primero Sally Freeman y después Hayden McClaine. Demasiada coincidencia como para pensar que Ben Harmon era completamente inocente. Jack Colquitt llevaba muchos años trabajando en la policía y su olfato de sabueso le decía que allí había gato encerrado. Dos chicas desaparecidas y relacionadas con el mismo hombre. No había que ser muy listo para sacar conclusiones.

Por desgracia, no tenía nada en su contra. Ciertamente, Harmon fue el último en ver a Sally con vida, y también estuvo con Hayden poco antes de que se esfumara, pero no había pruebas físicas en su contra. Una de dos, o el hombre era realmente inocente, o era lo suficientemente inteligente como para borrar sus huellas.

En cualquier caso, el dective Colquitt iba a averiguar la verdad. Muchos años trabajando habían dado lugar a muchos casos resueltos. El fracaso nunca era una opción para él. Daría lo mejor de sí mismo para encontrar a las dos mujeres.

* * *

_Siento que de Colquitt no se puede sacar demasiada chica, pero al menos he podido escribir 155 palabras sobre él. Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Me lo decís y eso?_


	16. Doctor Arden Desesperanza

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**16**

**Doctor Arden**

**Desesperanza**

Al doctor Arden nunca le había importado ocasionar dolor. Nunca lo hizo porque obtuviera placer o diversión o porque compartiera los ideales de sus antiguos camaradas del viejo continente. Lo hizo en nombre del progreso.

Se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre pragmático y creía en el sacrificio de un ser humano para salvar a miles, pero a veces tenía pesadillas. Aquellos a los que alguna vez usó para sus experimentos médicos, aparecían para atormentarle y recordarle que el mundo estaba lleno de monstruos. Él, el primero.

Rodeado como estaba de miseria, la hermana Mary siempre fue la única luz al final del túnel. Tan pura y tan inocente, con su alma limpia de toda maldad, el doctor Arden la amaba. Hasta que ese ente la poseyó. La luz desapareció de sus ojos, la inocencia se tornó en pecado y el médico sintió que ya no quedaba ninguna esperanza.

Estaban todos perdidos y condenados. Muertos.

* * *

_Adoro a Arden. Es un cabrón, pero se hace querer. ¿Qué me decís vosotros? ¿Os ha gustado la viñeta?_


	17. Doctora Hall Experiencia

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**17**

**Doctora Hall**

**Experiencia**

La doctora Hall llevaba muchos años trabajando en el campo de la ginecología y la obstetricia y nunca había visto un caso como aquel. De hecho, ni siquiera conocía a un médico que hubiera llevado un embarazo gemelar similar al de la señora Harmon. Lo que le ocurría era extremadamente extraño y aún intentaba hacerse a la idea de su descubrimiento.

Una mujer que llevaba en su vientre dos bebés, engendrados en diferentes momentos y por diferentes padres. Un caso entre un millón. Un imposible hecho realidad.

Si no estuviera tan sorprendida, la doctora Hall podría haberse planteado la posibilidad de estudiar el tema más de cerca. Y su instinto tampoco ayudaba demasiado, instándola a permanecer alejada de la paciente. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con ese embarazo y que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de todo y seguir adelante.

Prefería sus casos normales y corrientes. Lo extraordinario solía ser demasiado peligroso.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	18. Doctor Thredson Calor

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**18**

**Doctor Thredson**

**Calor**

Una, dos, tres embestidas.

Lana tenía la cabeza girada hacia un lado y las mejillas húmedas de lágrimas. Los muelles de la cama chirriaban y los plásticos se agitaban lentamente, movidos por los erráticos impulsos del doctor Thredson.

Cuatro, cinco, seis embestidas.

Oliver a veces escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, que ser un asesino despiadado no estaba bien. Lo que esa voz jamás pudo entender era que cuando mataba y se enterraba en aquellos cuerpos fríos, su alma encontraba el consuelo que le faltó de niño.

Siete, ocho y nueve embestidas.

El calor lo inundó todo. Nunca antes le había pasado. Sólo con Lana el hielo de su alma pudo desaparecer y su corazón se llenó de afecto por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Oliver miró a su amante y sonrió. Ella era especial. La única que podría salvarle.

Como una madre.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	19. Fiona Bañera

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**19**

**Fiona**

**Bañera**

Estaba exultante de alegría. Apenas podía creerse que esa fuese la bañera utilizada por el asesino de aquellas dos enfermeras en la década de los sesenta. A una de ellas la había ahogado allí y Fiona fantaseó con la posibilidad de utilizarla para el mismo fin. Sería fácil llenarla de agua y matar a la chica. Se la veía tan débil que la boca prácticamente se le hacía agua.

Acarició la porcelana blanca y sonrió. Tanto tiempo planeando ese momento y al fin iba a conseguirlo. Le daba igual que los demás pensaran que estaba un poco loca porque era lo que más quería en el mundo.

Aún sonreía cuando alzó la cabeza y vio a esa mujer. Vestía un uniforme blanco y tenía el pelo mojado. Se preguntó quién era, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la hoja de un afilado cuchillo le cortó el cuelo.

La mujer era Gladys, la enfermera cobrando venganza.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	20. Grace Libertad

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**20**

**Grace **

**Libertad**

Mucha gente en el mundo afirmaba ser infeliz y se quejaba porque el pastel de chocolate no sabía a chocolate o porque los niños habían roto la ventana del vecino. A Grace le hubiera gustado hablarles a gritos sobre los pocos motivos que tenían para protestar.

Ella ya no quería ser feliz. Se conformaba con vivir en paz, lejos de ese manicomio y de aquellos que tanto daño le hicieron cuando no era más que una niña. A veces le gustaría sentir remordimientos, pero el dolor no se lo permitía.

Unos soñaban con un coche carísimo y una casa enorme. Grace, en cambio, sólo quería libertad. Recuperar una vida que le fue cruelmente arrebatada y no tener que enfrentarse al pasado nunca más.

Por eso, cuando el ángel la besó se sintió dichosa. La muerte suponía libertad, paz y descanso y Grace no tuvo miedo. Sonrió y se dejó llevar. Ya no necesitaba nada más.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	21. Hayden Humanidad

**PEQUEÑAS HISTORIAS DE AMERICAN HORROR**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Ni American Horror Story ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**21**

**Hayden **

**Humanidad**

Desde que había muerto, Hayden sólo pensaba en vengarse. Todas aquellas emociones que una vez hicieron de ella una persona normal quedaron enterradas bajo toneladas de odio y crueldad después de ser asesinada. A veces pensaba en aquellos a los que quiso una vez y se preguntaba si estarían buscándola, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sus esfuerzos se centraban en buscar la manera de hacerle daño a Ben, ese maldito hijo de puta.

Lo que pasó esa tarde la pilló por sorpresa. Acababa de descubrir el ático y allí estaba Beauregard, un pobre desgraciado que no pudo ser feliz en vida y que era demasiado pequeño para entender lo que le estaba pasando. Hayden se sentó frente a él, le devolvió la pelota que el niño lanzó con timidez, y se sintió humana de nuevo.

Su condición actual era injusta, pero Beauregard era más digno de compasión que los otros habitantes de la casa.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
